Crying out Love in the Centre of the World
by HikariSakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: This is my 3rd Fanfic. This story is based on the Japanese movie ‘Crying out Love in the Centre of the World.’ Couple SxS. Plz review if you want me to continue.
1. Prologue

This is my 3rd Fanfic. This story is based on the Japanese movie 'Crying out Love in the Centre of the World.' It tells about a couple who fell in love in high school. They communicate by using cassette tapes. Somewhere along the way, the young lady has leukemia and tells the young man a place where it is called the Centre of the World. Unfortunately, it turns out to be tragic and sad. It's like watching 'A Walk to Remember.'

* * *

**Crying Out Love in the Centre of the World**

Prologue

A woman listens to a cassette tape. We hear the voice of a young lady, probably in her school years.

Voice on cassette - April 1, I can't get to sleep…I'm so afraid of tomorrow that I can't fall asleep. I think…I think I'm going to die soon.

In another scene, we see a young man rushing to a young lady at the airport gate.

Young man – Sakura!

_Why does it hurt so much when a loved one dies?_

The young man is running, through some rocks and sand (somewhat like a beach) and screams.

_Crying out Love in the Centre of the World_

In another scene, we hear an old man's voice.

Old man – You're marrying her. Better treat her right.

At the bar…

Man – Mika's gone.

We then see the woman outside in the rain somewhere else.

_Ten years ago, a love that could fill the world._

Young lady – How else could I talk to you?

We hear the young man screaming as he rides his motor bike along with the young lady.

_We sent our love and thoughts in cassettes._

Young lady – I thought I'd introduce myself. My birthday is April 1, 1972, an Aries.

Young man – I like chocolate chip cookies with chocolate milk. Do you prefer chocolate milk or regular milk with your chocolate chip cookies?

We see the young lady on a cliff wearing a white dress.

Young lady – Syaoran! (falls)

We see the young man on the boat after he saw the young lady fell.

Young man – Sakura!

We then see the young man chasing after a white car in the local town.

Young lady – Leukemia…the name of my disease.

_The final cassette that was never sent ten years ago._

Young lady – I'm going into the hospital today. But please don't worry.

Next, we see the young man visit the young lady.

Young man – Romeo appears

(The young lady runs to hug him)

Young lady – My feeling for you are the same. In Tomoeda, it's the Centre of the World. I'd like to go there

Young man – Let's go

In another scene, we see the young lady dressed in a bride's dress.

Old man – Said she was afraid of being forgotten, so I took their picture.

Back at the airport…

Young lady – There won't…won't be any next time

Young man – Please help! Please help! (while carrying her girlfriend who is unconscious)

_You lived in my heart. Beauty and sorrow, a story of pure and simple love._

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue. Plz review. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. The Present

Before I even start, here are the following characters that will be playing in this story based on the movie 'Crying out Love in the Centre of the World.' The ones in brackets indicate the character from the movie.

Syaoran (Saku) – the main character. He is going marry Mika. Before Mika, Syaoran's first love was Sakura back in high school.

Mika (Ritsuko) – woman going to marry Syaoran. At a young age, she met Sakura at the hospital. She was like the messenger to pass Sakura's cassettes to Syaoran.

Sakura (Aki) – Syaoran's first love. One of the popular girls in school. Developed cancer.

Wei (Uncle Seige) – Syaoran's uncle. Runs a photo studio in his house.

'On with the story '

* * *

**The Present**

_(Dream)_

_We see a young man and lady looking out the window. It is raining heavy outside._

_Young lady – What's happening outside?_

_Young man – It's a Typhoon._

_Young lady – Are you sure this weather will be gone soon to travel to Tomoeda?_

_Young man – I hope so. Just hang in there._

_(End dream)_

Woman –Syaoran Li

(Syaoran wakes up)

Syaoran – Wha-?

This is the present time. We see Syaoran and a woman (co-worker) in an office. This was the Li Corporation, a famous company in the heart of Hong Kong.

Woman - Sleeping in again? It looks like you had some lack of sleep.

Syaoran – Sorry…um, would you like some coffee?

Woman – No thanks. It's not even hot. (stares out the window) It looks like that Typhoon is coming back again. You should see your girlfriend, the one you're going to marry.

Syaoran – Mika? Don't worry about her; she's safe in our apartment.

Meanwhile, in an apartment in the hills of Hong Kong, we see a lady unpacking some clothes while talking on the telephone. This happens to be Mika as she is about to marry Syaoran soon.

Mika (on the telephone with her dad) - …yes me and Syaoran are doing fine. Don't worry we'll be safe in here

(other line) the wedding is almost finalized.

(other line) I can't wait to see you soon. Bye (hangs up).

While Mika was on the phone with her father and unpacking her clothes, she discovers a pink sweater in a blue container in the closet.

Mika pov: _Oh, I haven't seen this in awhile._

(tries on the sweater in front of the mirror)

Mika pov: _It fits_ (smiles)

The next thing, she finds a tape cassette in the sweater pocket.

Mika pov: _How did this get here? Could it be?_

_(Flashback)_

We see a younger Mika at the hospital. She is wearing a striped red skirt with a white t-shirt and a pink sweater. She is running to the isolation unit to see a young lady under chemotherapy treatment.

_Young lady – so glad you came. Please send this cassette to Syaoran._

The young lady gives the cassette to Mika. Before Mika leaves, the young lady calls her.

_Young lady – Mika_

The young lady showed Mika a magic trick in which she turned a hankie into several balls.

_Mika – Amazing!_

As she is about to leave the hospital, rain begins to pour outside as Mika tries to run quickly to deliver the cassette to Syaoran. Suddenly, a mini-van pulls in front of her knocking her umbrella and she fell on the pavement.

_(end Flashback)_

Mika pov: _Sakura_

Meanwhile, Syaoran was driving home and it started to rain hard.

Syaoran pov: _Damn…if only this rain goes away_

Suddenly, he almost struck a pedestrian.

Syaoran pov: _Phew_ (-flash-) _huh?_

The pedestrian who was almost struck kind of resembled his first love. A girl with auburn hair, emerald eyes, and smelled cherry blossoms.

Syaoran pov: _Huh?_ (shakes his head)_ was it just my imagination?_

At the mall (electronics department)…

Mika – Um excuse me? Where can you find a walkman?

Clerk (showing Mika) – Here we have some walkman's that play CD's….and here we have some mp3's --

Mika (interrupts) – I mean a walkman that plays cassette tapes.

Clerk – Tape Cassette?

After Mika purchased a Sony Walkman that plays a cassette, she walked to the park and took a seat at the nearest bench. Mika inserted the mysterious tape cassette into the walkman and put on her earphones. What she was listening to was a young lady, particularly school aged on the cassette.

Voice on cassette - _April 1, I can't get to sleep…I'm so afraid of tomorrow that I can't fall asleep. I think…I think I'm going to die soon._

Back at the apartment, Syaoran arrived only to discover Mika was not there. The next thing, he saw a note from Mika. It said:

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I'll be out for a little while. Don't worry about me._

_Love,_

_Mika_

He decided to look over town for her. Hours later, he got exhausted and went to the local bar where one of his friends works.

Yamazaki – Syaoran, what's up?

Syaoran – Mika's gone

Yamazaki – What?! The girl you're about to marry is missing?

Syaoran – She did wrote me a note that she's going somewhere.

Yamazaki – Did you do something bad to her?

Syaoran – No. Why would you think that?

_TV reporter – Typhoon #29 has reached Macau. Wind gusts are at 50 mph. We suggest that you please stay home and stay away from any window. _

Yamasaki – Try calling Mika on your cell phone

Syaoran – All right (dials Mika)

As both men were watching the television and Syaoran calling Mika, the TV reporter witnessed a pedestrian almost struck by a mini-van. Luckily, the woman was ok.

Yamasaki – Syaoran, that woman looks familiar. Isn't that --

Syaoran – Mika! (hangs up the phone)

Yamasaki – Oi! Why did you hang up?

Syaoran – Since she's in Macau, I have to go find her (stands up and leaves).

Yamasaki – Good luck in finding her.

As Syaoran leaves the bar, he runs quickly. As he is running, we see another image of a person running on a sunny day. It takes it back 19 years earlier to a younger Syaoran in his high school days.

* * *

**That's all for chapter one. Next chapter will be about how Syaoran met Sakura 19 years earlier.**


End file.
